Yo-kai Watch 2
|ratings = |predecessor = Yo-Kai Watch |successor = Yo-Kai Watch 2: Shin'uchi }} Yo-Kai Watch 2: Ganso and Honke (妖怪ウォッチ2 元祖 & 本家) are the sequels to the first Yo-Kai Watch video game. Both versions were released in July 10th, 2014, for the Nintendo 3DS. Plot WARNING: THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS IN THE SECOND GAME. IF YOU WANT TO BE EXCITED ABOUT THE STORY WHEN YOU GET THE GAME, DO NOT READ EVEN IF IT'S JUST A TINY BIT. IF YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT THE STORY, KNOW ABOUT THE STORY, OR ARE JUST A BIT CURIOUS, GO AHEAD. THANK YOU. One night, 2 mysterious Yo-Kai (3 after oni evolution update or you have Shinuchi) make the MC(main character)'s Yo-kai Watch and the memories of you and yo-kai you befriended before to disappear. The next day, your parents take you to many different places. Before they go home, they decide to go buy a manju (a bread-like food in Japan). However, there are two manju stores: one selling Ganso manju's and the other selling Honke manju's. Your dad likes the Ganso manju while your mom likes the Honke manju, causing them to fight over which type of manju they will buy. Then, they turn to you and ask which manju you will go for. (In Ganso, you have to pick the Ganso manju to proceed while in Honke, you have to pick the Honke manju to proceed. In Shinuchi, you can decide which side you will go for. However, depending on the side you pick, the yo-kai you find and the story are different. If you picked the side you don't like, don't worry because you can change it in other parts of the story.) After your parents ask you to leave because they have an important talk, you find the MC's friends, Kuma and Kanchi, who show off their mega watch they got. This leads to the MC having a feeling that he did have some kind of watch before. Then, Kuma and Kanchi tell the MC that they will do some bug-catching with Fumi/Nate (depends on the MC' s gender). After having a bug-catching competition, the MC and his friends go to the convenience store to get ice cream. After the MC's friends leave, they find a mysterious shop called the 'Memory Shop' which interests the MC for some reason. So, the MC goes in the shop where they find a familiar watch that was similar to a mega watch. With the shop owner telling the MC that the watch allows them to see stuff people can't normally see and having a ridiculously low price of ¥100 ($1.00), the MC decides to buys it. After putting the watch on, the MC feels that this wasn't the first time he had this watch on them. The generous man gives the MC the money back and tells them to use it at the gacha machine outside. Being excited, the MC puts the ¥100 coin into the gacha machine. A ball that looked like a rock comes out of the gacha machine. Thinking it was a rock, the MC tosses the ball. Before the MC went away, a voice came from the ball. "Hey!!! W-w-wait!!!! Wait a minute! Normally, you would open it up even if it looks like a rock or something!!! Hurry up and open this ball! I will explain after!" The MC who listened decided to open up the ball. Out, came out a white ghost with purple lips and black make-up between his eyes. He then greets himself, "Hello! I'm a yo-kai butler named Whisper! Since you got me out, I will reward you by being your butler! Whis!" The MC is confused but surprised by seeing a Yo-Kai. Whisper then explains to the MC that the Yo-kai Watch they got from the memory shop is causing the MC to see him. Whisper also explained how to use the yo-kai watch. Interestingly, the MC knew how to use it before he could explain. The MC wondered why they knew how to use it. All of a sudden, mysterious lights came from the yo-kai watch and caused the two to get their memory back. They both then wondered where Jibanyan was. Then, they found Jibanyan near a fish shop trying to get his revenge on the truck by using his soultimate, Paws of Fury, but fails. After he came back from being blasted from the truck, the MC and Whisper find that he lost his memory too. Jibanyan who was surprised that a human can see him talks about his sad past. (Spoilers so not putting it in) After hearing the story again, the MC makes Jibanyan feel better. This leads Jibanyan to feel that something similar had happened before, causing the Yo-kai Watch to have mysterious lights come out of it again, and give Jibanyan' s memory back. You then get your first Yo-kai of the game. The 3 then wondered if the shop owner of the memory shop knew something about this. They head back to where the Memory Shop was before but, interestingly, it was gone. They all then decide to go home. However, on the way, Whisper felt like there was a Yo-Kai nearby. There, they found a yo-kai named Katazukerai who loves cleaning. The Katazukerai then got mad and said, "What's wrong with cleaning?" Causing the MC to summon Jibanyan for battle. However, Jibanyan was sleeping lazily. Whisper then encourages Jibanyan by saying that the MC will give his favorite Chocobo if he fights. Jibanyan then got up to fight. The Katazukerai who was impatient got very mad and started a battle. After Jibanyan defeats Katazukerai with 'friendship power,' Katazukerai decided to become the MC's friend. Then, the Katazukerai leaves. The 3 also go home. While they were going home, the 2 mysterious yo-kai, Kin and Gin, were shocked that the Yo-Kai watch was back to the MC. They then disappear. That's it for YW 2 spoilers! Once YW 2 comes out in America, I will finish this up. Stay tuned!-Spoilerinna/Netaballerina lol Features New Yo-Kai One of the most notable new features in these versions is the substantial increase in the Yo-Kai: over 100 new kinds of Yo-Kai are featured for all of the existing classes. Some Yo-Kai only appear in the present; another ones -known as Classic Yo-Kai- only appear in the past. Similarly, some Yo-Kai obtainable in Ganso are unobtainable in Honke and viceversa. In additon, three new Legend Yo-Kai are introduced belonging to the remaining classes; several Yo-Kai only available through QR codes appear. A new class. Kaima, which plays a key part in the story, is introduced. New boss Yo-Kai: New Yo-Kai added to the dictionary after the Oni Evolution Update and Shinuchi: New bosses after oni evolution update and Shinuchi: Yo-Kai Watch and new types of Yo-Kai Medals A new app in the Yo-Kai Pad allows the player to summon Yo-Kai to check their in-battle poses. This app is unlocked after obtaining the Yo-Kai Watch Model Zero. In addition, New present Yo-Kai have green-framed Medals, and Classic Yo-Kai have red-framed Medals. Additionally, the Yo-Kai Watch Model Zero can be used in battle through the touch screen in order to increase the monetary gain, absorb Youki to empower Yo-Kai and even increase the chances of befriending enemy Yo-Kai. Likewise, soultimates can also be empowered into a G version by absorbing the Youki of neighbooring ally Yo-Kai. Outside Sakura New Town The exploring areas have been expanded with the addition of Nagisaki, Kemamoto -which the Grandmother of the Protagonist lives- and Sakura Tower. These areas can be accessed by the newly-included train traveling. Also, several train stations serve as places to meet some Yo-Kai. Time Traveling Several instances of the plot involve traveling back and forth 60 years in the past, in which several Classic Yo-Kai can only be befriended. Power Tokens In Kemamoto, during a visit to a shrine, the player can enchange Yo-Kai Medals for power tokens used to empower Yo-Kai, and can also be upgraded. Yo-Kai Spots By shining the Yo-Kai Watch light in some places, summoning spots can be discovered. These spots challenge the player with guessing which Yo-Kai has to be summoned, and by guessing right, the player can summon the Yo-Kai in question to trigger several events. Some of the progress throughout the game revolves around these spots. 6-on-6 Battles Ocasionally, some Yo-Kai may challenge the player's to a full 6-on-6 battle, awarding the player with items if victorious. Also, some of these Yo-Kai can be befriended. Doors By shining the Yo-Kai Watch light in some walls, strange doors can be uncovered and get through in order to defeat some Yo-Kai and earn special orbs, which have to be delivered to larger doors in a special room in the museum. Minigames The player can take on bike racing -with Yo-Kai as obstacles- in order to obtain items as prices, and sometimes the races double as quests. Also, the player can participate in eating minigames, as well as parade minigames. In addition, pole climbing is introduced, which allows to trigger certain events in game. Gasha Coins New types of Gasha coins are introduced, which increases the chances of befriending more Yo-Kai in the Gasha Machine. Oni Time If the player gets caught in an Oni Time, now he/she can blow the ward eyes with explosives; collect Orbs Which powers a gaha coin to be used in a special Gasha Machine if the escape from the Oni is succesful. In addition, a new Oni Mode is introduced. Up to four player can connect and choose one Yo-Kai each to fight the Onis in an action-style fashion. Music As in the first Yo-Kai Watch game, the music is compossed by Kei'ichiro Saigo. It features completely new themes, most of the themes from the first game returning, and even some which first were heard in the anime. Staff Reception Both versions scored a 36/40 from Famitsu. Across the two versions, over 3 million copies were sold, making them the best-selling video game in Japan in 2014. Trivia * As a bonus, both versions included special Yo-Kai Medals from Jibanyan: "Nyain!" and "Komanyachi", which along with the "Nyoe!" medal, have QR codes to be scanned by the 3DS in order to unlock new soultimates for Jibanyan. * A special contest in Japan was held to decide Jibanyan's new form: Buchinyan, along with Fuyunyan. * If the first Yo-Kai Watch game was scanned by the 3DS, the player can unlock a special gasha coin to obtain Buchinyan, Komasan with a coin purse, and Tsuchinoko with a Bowtie. * On relation with above, every Komasan and Tsuchinoko in this game has a coin purse and bowtie, respectively, and these features are carried in the Yo-Kai Encyclopedia. * Mitomen, which first appeared in episode 7 of the anime, make their video game debut on Yo-Kai Watch 2. * In chapter 2, the player can free either Jinmenken, Bakurobaa, or Gurerurin from the gasha machine. Interestingly, all three of them can now evolve by leveling up at lvl. 23, instead of fusing two Jinmenken to create Kaoberus or fusing Bakurobaa and Waraenee to create Babang as in the previous game. * Jibanyan can now defuse with either Igaigaruri (whose fusion formed Togenyan) or Gurerurin (which formed Warunyan) instead of staying fused for the rest of the game as before. Interestingly, the player can have both Jibanyan and the chosen evolved form fight at the same time. Possibly this was made to match Jibanyan's status in the anime (as in episode 3 he did not stay fused with Gurerurin, and likewise in episode 45 he did not stay as Togenyan). This also happens if the player befriended Buchinyan. Gallery 203409_56434260.jpg 01_contents_15_1115.jpg 20141110145506_c858ac93.jpg thumb_1397634047-1.jpg x360-17B.jpg Yokai-Watch-2-Ganso-y-Yokai-Watch-2-Honke-081.jpg yokai-watch-2-08-19-14-1.jpg Yokai-Watch-2_2014_06-26-14_046.jpg See also External links * Official website References Category:Video games